1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for lamps, street lamps and similar devices.
2. Prior Art
It is known that mounting structures for lamps, street lamps and similar lighting bodies, particularly used for lighting open places such as gardens and terraces, are generally comprised of one or more supporting arms for mounting of the lamps. Depending on requirements, such supporting arms are designed and manufactured according to several different conformations and styles, not only for aesthetical reasons but also for the purpose of complying with the intended uses.
For example, one type of mounting structure consists of a wall fitting, in which the supporting arm is intended for engagement with a wall at a base portion thereof and extends away from said base portion. Another type of mounting structure is adapted for connection to columnar posts, that is tubular elements or standards. In the last mentioned application more supporting arms may be for example provided and they may extend in different radial directions starting from the columnar post.
Practically, in the case both of wall lamps and lamps supported by a columnar post, the mounting structures are of one piece construction, that is they comprise both the true supporting arm and an attachment device which is differently shaped and designed, depending on the intended application. Alternatively, a mounting structure consisting of two separate pieces, that is the arm and the attachment device, may be provided and in this case it is necessary to plan and manufacture first types of arms and attachment devices for wall fitting and second types of arms and attachment devices for fitting to columnar posts.
In other words, the chief limit in mounting structures of known type is exactly recognizable in the absence of adaptability, in that a lamp supporting arm designed for wall fitting is inadaptable for attachment to a columnar post and, on the other hand, a supporting arm for fitting to a columnar post cannot be used for a wall lamp. Due to said absence of adaptability of the supporting arm, high additional production costs are obviously involved because a manufacturer intending to supply mounting structures for both the above uses is obliged not only to design and make two distinct types of supporting arms but also to keep them in stock. In addition, the supporting arms and attachment devices of known type for both uses often cannot be easily and readily assembled, but rather complicated mounting operations are required which sometimes cannot be directly executed by the user itself.